


Out of the Ashes

by Another_Introvert



Series: The Vanishing Acts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, This is my first fic so please don't crush my soul, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Introvert/pseuds/Another_Introvert
Summary: AU where Peter both stayed on Earth and survived the SnapAfter the Snap, Peter doesn't feel like he has anything left for him in New York, so he leaves. Meanwhile, Tony is back on Earth and convinced he has lost the boy he considered a son.Yeah, yeah yeah, it's a whump-filled reunion fic to fix IW and Endgame. Plz don't judge too harshly.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Vanishing Acts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675369
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Out of the Ashes

Peter’s entire body was in some form of pain. Day 18 of his personal mission in Chicago, Illinois was the worst yet. He’d managed to save a few people from one of the buildings on fire downtown, but it had taken a lot out of him. He had burns all across his hands and one long one his arm, as well as various cuts and bruises everywhere. His body ached with every step he took. And he’d finally run out of web fluid, so he’d somehow have to find the chemicals to make more.

After the Decimation, Peter had come home to a pile of dust in May’s bedroom. And it had just become too much, He didn’t leave the apartment for three days after. Most of it was just sobbing into his pillow, the feeling of grief only becoming worse when he realized Ned and Mr. Stark were gone too. He was completely alone.  
And when desperate people started looting apartments, Peter finally decided it was time to leave. New York had the Avengers, and there were way too many memories there, anyway. Other places needed his help.

And that was when he’d heard about Chicago. Plane and car crashes, a mass power failure and more than a few explosions had sent the city into more Hell than anywhere else in the country. And it was a place that needed help. Help that Peter was more than happy to provide. 

And so, he packed his suit, all the web fluid that he had, some clothes, food and water, hopped in May’s car, and started driving. 

It took an entire week, with the roads gone to shit and people constantly trying to steal his things, but he’d made it. He parked the car in the storage unit, and got to work. 

And now, with much difficulty, Peter was lifting up the unit’s door and slipping his battered body inside.

Letting the door fall, Peter sulked over to the car, opening the backseat door and throwing himself inside. He probably needed to go back to that makeshift refugee camp in the suburbs. He’d been there twice already on this trip, but only to drop off refugees, briefly shower, and gather supplies. But he was already out of burn medicine, and he was pretty sure his healing factor had been overworked throughout the past three weeks, so it was taking longer and longer for his injuries to disappear.

He laid there for a few minutes, his head on a pillow from his apartment back home. Maybe he should move on. Go to another city. The chaos in Chicago was starting to die down. He could listen around at the refugee camp for other cities that needed his help. He’d find some gas, refill the car, and then he’d be off. 

Groaning, he slouched up, reaching up to the front seat where there was a box of water bottles. He pulled one out and screwed the cap off, taking a sip before pouring a little bit on a burn on his arm. He clenched his teeth as it stung, but it somewhat soothed a moment later. 

Peter sighed, wiping his brow. He was too exhausted to go back out there tonight. In fact, he was too exhausted to do anything. He hadn’t really slept in the past three days, and it was catching up to him. He couldn’t help anyone if he’d just collapse the minute he tried.

And so, without another thought in his throbbing head, he fell back onto the pillow and out of the messed up world.

“Peter? Hey, Peter, wake up.”

Peter jerked awake at the sound of a woman’s voice. May? Wait, no, May was- he didn’t want to think about it. He sprung up, his fist going out at whoever the person trying to loot his car was. He felt a hand grab his wrist, but before he could continue to fend off his attacker, he finally caught sight of who it was, and his eyes widened.

“Ms. Potts?”

Pepper Potts was right in front of him, climbing into the car, gripping his wrist gently, in a blue metal suit that was by far one of the coolest things Peter had ever seen. 

“Nice suit.”

Pepper chuckled, releasing his wrist in favor of putting both of her hands on his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Peter shrugged, still in shock that Pepper had somehow found him. “I’m fine. What are you doing here?”

Rubbing her hands across Peter’s arms, Pepper began to explain. “I’ve been looking for you. There have been reports that Spider-man was in Chicago, and F.R.I.D.A.Y eventually found you here.”

“But… why? You have more important things to worry about, right?”

She patted his shoulder. “You’re important, Peter. Not just to me, but to Tony.”

Wait, what? Tony?

“What-what do you mean?”

Pepper sighed. “Tony got home from space three days ago. And he thinks that you were turned to dust.”

It took a moment to process that information. Mr. Stark was alive? How? Where had he been?

And just like that, Peter immediately burst into questions.

“He’s alive? Where has he been? Is he okay? Where is he now? What-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, Peter.” Pepper said calmly. “He wasn’t in the best state when he got home, but he’s stable now. He’s a mess, though. He thinks you’re gone, and that it’s his fault. It didn’t tell him I was looking for you because he’s in no condition to do it himself.”

Peter looked down, completely shocked. He didn’t like how Tony sounded, but it was far better than him being dead. But he thought Peter was dead? And he blamed himself for it? There was no way it was his fault. He literally followed that Squidward guy into space to try and save the universe. He probably put the most effort he could into stopping him. It wasn’t his fault.

“Peter, you have to come back with me.” Pepper said. “You’ve been missing for weeks. We have some medical supplies in the jet, so we can fix you up there. And if Tony sees you, he’ll get so much better.”

If Pepper hadn’t said the last part, Peter would’ve refused. But Tony needed him. And he needed Tony.

He nodded slowly. “Can we bring the car back? It's kind of a personal thing."

Pepper smiled. “Consider it done.”

She climbed out of the car, and Peter did as well after grabbing his backpack out from under the passenger seat. Pepper guided him towards the door, and Peter’s mind raced. He was leaving Chicago. Tony was alive. And Peter was going to go see him. He really hoped Tony wasn’t going to be mad at him, though it was completely understandable if he was. Peter had run off eight hundred miles away without telling anyone, to somewhere that was the definition of Hell. If Tony was mad at him, he was going to take it all in stride.

And as Pepper lifted the door of the storage unit, Peter let out a long sigh. He was going to be okay.

“Honey?”

Tony’s head shot up at the familiar voice. One that he’d heard when he’d fallen asleep two days ago, but one that was nowhere to be found when he woke up. He’d begged Rhodey and Bruce to tell him where she’d went, but they just told him she was “looking for something.” But for some reason, Tony was convinced that meant he had hallucinated her being alive.

But Pepper was right there at the door, gazing at him with concern in her eyes.

“Pep.” He gasped, sitting up and reaching out for her. She walked forward and hugged him tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

When she pulled back, he held her face in his hands. “Pep, where have you been? Are you alright? No one would tell me anything and I-”

“Shh, shh.” She interrupted him. “I’m okay, Tony. I was doing something to help you. But you have to promise me you won’t be hard on him. He’s been through a lot. He needs you.  
”  
That was not what Tony was expecting. Maybe he heard something wrong. He'd be pretty out of it the past few days, due to exhaustion, dehydration, starvation and pain meds Bruce made him stay on.

“Excuse me, what?” He asked, bewildered. “He?”

Pepper smiled, turning her head towards the door. “Come on in. It’s okay.”

And then another person appeared at the doorway, and Tony’s heart stopped.

No. Not possible. This was just some trick. Some stupid dream his mind was torturing him with. That was all it seemed to be doing lately. He blinked a few times, but he was still there.

Peter Parker was standing there, looking completely dumbfounded. Tony imagined he looked the exact same, but the thought was only there briefly because Peter was right there.

Pepper squeezed his shoulder. “I think you two need to have a talk. I’ll leave you alone.”

She got up and left the room, leaving just him and Peter. 

Tony stood up on shaky legs, still not believing what he was seeing. Peter hadn't been there when Tony got off the ship, and when Rhodey told him that they hadn’t found him yet, Tony had instantly assumed the worst. Peter was turned to dust, just like half of the universe. 

But clearly, that wasn’t the case. Or, maybe it was. Maybe-

“Mr. Stark- I’m so sorry, I was just freaking out, and I wasn’t thinking straight, and I never should’ve-”

Yep, That was Peter, all right.

And with that realization, Tony cut him off. 

“C’mere, Pete.”

Peter stopped, looking surprised. “W-what?”

“Kid, I swear to God, if you don’t get over here now, I will rip this IV out of my arm and come to you.”

Peter seemed a bit alarmed by that, and he took a step forward. Then another. And another. The wait was killing him, but when Peter was finally within reach, Tony grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Peter gasped slightly but made no attempt to pull away.

Tony traced his thumbs across Peter’s cheeks, and then it finally hit home. Peter was here. He was alive and safe.

Tony let out a choked laugh before pulling Peter to his chest. One arm wrapped around the kid’s back, and the other went to his hair, shoving Peter’s head into his neck so he could feel his hot puffs of breath.

At first, Peter stood stock still against Tony, completely stunned. Tony then realized that this was the first real hug he’d ever given Peter. In an effort to make it more comfortable, Tony tightened his grip on Peter and pushed his face deeper into his neck. The kid seemed to get the message, because he finally relaxed, wrapping his arms around Tony and saying a muffled voice , “Oh. I guess we’re there now. Cool.” 

Tony closed his eyes as they started to fill with tears. This was real. His kid was alive and safe in his arms. Against all odds. And he had just… given up on him, just like that. He felt horrible about that, but it was overshadowed by relief. He’d been so sure the kid was gone.

Tony’s breaths sped up. He gripped Peter’s black shirt tighter, his fingers boring into Peter’s skin. The kid sucked in a breath. “Mr. Stark?”

“You’re alive.” Tony gasped. “Oh my god, you’re alive.” He moved the hand on Peter’s head down to his back. “Holy fucking Christ, Peter, where have you been? Nobody’s heard from you in weeks and I thought you were-”

He couldn’t even bring himself to finish his sentence, realizing how absolutely appalling the idea of Peter Parker being dead was. It was now illegal, Tony decided, for the kid in his arms to die.

Peter rested his cheek on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never should’ve left. There was just a lot going on, and I-I didn’t feel like I could be in New York anymore.”

“Then where the Hell were you?”

“...Chicago.”

Tony’s stomach dropped. Chicago. One of the worst hit cities in the entire country. The place wasn’t much better than Hell, and it was the last place on Earth Tony wanted his kid to be in.

Without letting go, Tony maneuvered them both to his hospital bed, finally letting go when they sat down. But immediately, Tony’s hands began moving across Peter’s body in search of injury, knowing full well there was no way the kid had escaped that city unscathed. 

“Jesus, fuck, Peter, that place is hell on Earth! Why would you- did someone- and oh god, you were all alone this whole time- are you hurt? And don’t lie to me, please.”

Peter sighed. “I-I got burnt a bit, but nothing that won’t be gone by tomorrow.”

Tony pulled up Peter’s sleeves, seeing several bruises and bandages. Peter started to protest. “Seriously, Mr. Stark, I’m fine-”

“Pete, I’ve been worried out of my skull for the past month. I think I have the right to fret over you now.”

Peter clamped his mouth shut, allowing Tony to examine his wounds, which he was immeasurably grateful for. He just needed to reassure himself that the kid was okay.

For the next few minutes, Tony brushed his fingers on each bandage, bruise and cut. None of them seemed too serious, and like Peter had said, his healing factor would take care of them. But Tony still made a mental note to get the kid examined by Bruce as soon as possible.  
When he was done, he sighed in relief, pushing Peter’s head back into his collarbone, hugging him again and rocking them both back and forth. “God, I missed you, kid.”

He felt Peter smile. “You too, Mr. Stark.”

“How did you get all the way to Chicago? Did someone take you?”

“No. I took me.”

“How?”

“Drove May’s car.”

May. Oh, God, May. 

“Oh, kid. I’m so sorry.”

He felt Peter briefly stiffen, and then let out a shaky sigh. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

Tony pressed his cheek to Peter’s hair. “Goddammit, I’m such an idiot. I should’ve looked for you the second I got home.”

“Woah, hold on, Mr. Stark. No offense, but I can literally feel your bones right now. I don’t think you doing anything would’ve been a good idea.”

“Fuck me. You’re way more important.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m supposed to be asking you that.”

“I’m serious, Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighed contently. “How about we agree that we’re both okay?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

He continued to rock them back and forth, holding Peter tightly and rubbing his back. Eventually the kid’s breaths even out, and he squeezed Peter’s shoulder gently. “Kid?”

No response. The kid had fallen fast asleep in his arms. He looked exhausted, Tony realized, making out purple bag underneath Peter's eyes from where his head was pressed against his chest.  
“F.R.I?” He asked. “When’s the last time this kid slept?”

“Mr. Parker last slept seven hours ago, but has had a total of 30 hours of sleep in the last three weeks.”

Tony’s face fell. Dammit, the kid had his sleep habits now. He should be getting that amount of sleep in one week, not three. 

Sighing, Tony rearranged himself, laying Peter gently down on the bed before curling next to him, one hand in Peter’s hair and the other wrapped around his torso to keep him pinned against Tony’s chest protectively. There was no way Tony was letting this kid out of his sight again, not after the weeks he’d spent in space, thinking he was dead. 

Tony felt himself inching towards sleep, when he heard soft footsteps coming toward him.

Glancing up, he saw his beautiful, kind, amazing woman above him. She’d risked her life to bring his kid back to him. God, he didn’t deserve her. 

He reached his hand out and cupped her face, leaning up to kiss her. Neither of them had to say anything to know what it meant.

Thank you.

And as the feeling of Pepper’s lips left him, so did his will to be conscious. It seemed impossible, but apparently it wasn’t. 

It was possible that for the first time in weeks, Tony truly felt like everything would be okay.


End file.
